1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane-type compressor and, more particularly, to vane-type compressor which prevents the separation of a plating layer near the end of a suction hole on the end face on the rotor side of side block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vane-type compressor of prior art comprises a cylinder, two side blocks fixed to each end face of the cylinder, a rotor tolerably incorporated in the cylinder, and a vane slidably inserted in each of a plurality of vane grooves formed in the substantially radial direction of the rotor, in which one of the two side blocks is provided with a suction hole, and a notch portion opposing to the suction hole is disposed at the opening edge of cylinder block, so that a refrigerant gas is sent from a suction chamber to a compression chamber in the cylinder through the suction hole and the notch portion, which compose a suction port (Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model No. 190985/1984).
When the rotor rotates, the vanes jut out of the vane grooves, so that the rotation is effected with the tip of the vane being in contact with the inner peripheral surface of cylinder and the side of vane being in contact with the end face on the rotor side of side block.
In this vane-type compressor, the transverse width of the vane is a little smaller than the width of cylinder to prevent the difficulty in jutting of the vane due to the difference in thermal expansion between the vane and the cylinder. Also, most of the suction hole 115a is located within the vane sliding zone (hatched portion in FIG. 10) of the end face on the rotor side of side block, and some of the suction hole 115a is located outside the vane sliding zone as shown in FIG. 10. Therefore, there has been a problem in that if the vane juts out while being inclined when starting, the tip of the vane enters the suction hole 115a, and heavily rubs the portion 121 near the end of the suction hole of the end face on the rotor side of side block, by which the plating layer on the end face on the rotor side separated. If the separation of plating layer due to the tip of vane proceeds, there are possibilities of damage caused by wear particles entering the sliding portion and improper compression.